


Outcasts

by MultifandomSky



Series: Loki's Little Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fenrir!Sherlock, Gen, Hela!Hermione, Jormungand!Mycroft, Loki's Kids, Nari!Sam, Sleipnir!Pietro, Vali!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomSky/pseuds/MultifandomSky
Summary: The children of Loki have always been outcasts, but together, not one of them is left out. They belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those who were faithful, and those who betrayed them, those who did nothing, and those who defied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871272) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> So I got this idea long ago, but after I read some fics with the same idea I wanted have a go. I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors.

They have made a home here, in Midgard.

It's not much but at least they've got each other. The children of Loki have always been outcasts, but together, not one of them is left out. They belong.

Their mother - the only thing they have in common, other than their undying love for one another and their burning hatred for the Allfather - had freed and hid them long ago.

They are not meant to be here in Midgard. They are supposed to be chained, held against their will in prisons and torture chambers all across the nine realms.

But their mother is skillful, and soon they all find themselves in the deep corners of the Earth, tucked away from Odin's prying eye.

\-----------------

Jormungand is the first to be released. Mother carefully weaves through the spells Odin has spun - that are as complex as his lies - and then he is free. With his mother's help, he is able to shapeshift more easily and naturally. Then he sets off to find his younger brother. 

Once Jormungand breaks him of his chains, Fenrir runs. He runs farther and faster than he has ever tried, and it feels wonderful. Mother tells them of a place in Midgard called London, and they both decide to stay there. Together.

Jormungand turns into a bland, pudgy man, and calls himself Mycroft. He manipulates and tricks the unassuming Midgardians just like Mother(he learned everthing he knows from his mother, the silvertongue), and he sits at the top of the world at his finest.

Fenrir decides he wants a more outright fame and fun, and makes a name as a genius consulting detective. He then finds a small, gentle human at his side. He doesn't know what to make of this being called John, but soon accepts him as one of his pack, and vows to protect him to his dying end.

\-----------------

Hela is quite content with ruling Helheim. She doesn't like it exactly, but she knows it is a more generous fate than of her brothers' and she intends to keep out of the Allfather's sight until she finds her beloved brothers and Mother, until she gains enough power to have her revenge.

Mother stumbles into her realm later, and informs her that she could help her get out of this dreary, dead place and into Midgard, which is full of life. Hela is no fool. She immediately accepts.

She is good at her magic, something she inherited from her mother, which is why she displays it proudly and confidently. She disguises as a baby of a kind couple who cannot have one. When she turns eleven she recieves a letter and then she is Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of her Age. Once she meets Harry Potter, there is adventure around every corner. It's such a stark contrast from what she's used to. She fights Voldemort with relish and loves every second of it.

\-----------------

Vali and Nari are more easy to free. Loki sends a random wolf to devour Vali's clone, and then the two run while their mother finds some instestines and binds himself.

The Æsir are stupid enough to fall for it, the big oafs. 

They are inseparable. They are never without each other. So they become a pair of codependent brothers, hunting down little abominations who give the real monsters like them and their siblings a bad name. Castiel and the biblical Apocalypse are unexpected, but it's the most fun they've had in ages.

\-----------------

Sleipnir is the oldest by birth, but he is released the last. He has no problem with fitting inside a small, happy Sokovian family, though. When his makeshift family is torn apart, he decides to volunteer for HYDRA's program along with Wanda for revenge. Tony Stark is associated with Thor, which only increases his dislike for the so called genius. Wanda he cares for deeply, although she is not his real sister.

When he is able to run faster than anyone, he feels like he is a little foal again, riding the wind as his mother shouts behind him. When Ultron's ulterior motives are revealed, he relieves the night when Odin had come for him, remembers how he was snatched away from Mother's grasp, closing his eyes and whimpering in pain as the enchanted bridle is forced upon him, and tries to forget Mother's screams. 

He holds his breath when he meets Thor, but his uncle doesn't recognize him. He smiles maliciously.

He doesn't mean to die really, but the man - Hawkeye - has saved the life of the woman he cares for, and also he feels slightly guilty of the cruelty his mother had unleashed on him. He knows that if he dies, Hela will bring him back. So he chooses to save the young human and the man he owes. 

He watches from afar in a new form, only slightly altered and powers still intact, as the girl who he once called his sister turns into a woman, putting back together her heart that broke with her brother. He growls - he is surprised, he thought only Fen could do that - at the red .....thing that hovers around Wanda, but he admits he - it? - is good for her.

(Or maybe it's just Hela. "She has moved on from your loss, brother. Be happy.")

\-----------------

Considering the fact that three of them live in Britain and three of them live in America, it's hard for all of them to meet up in one place. But considering that one can go wherever she wants by apparating, and the other two have a private plane, it's not all that difficult.

They manage a big house - mansion really - in a countryside, far far away from human eyes. There they can all be themselves with each other. Jormungand resumes his real form as a gigantic serpent, though he has to make himself smaller in order to fit in the big lake behind the house. Fenrir turns himself into a hulking wolf, as big as he can be without getting caught in any doorways. 

Hela becomes a half corpse/skeleton, half woman. She likes her not-quite-yet-adult form she takes as Hermione, but she also loves her real form as a tall mid twenties woman (albeit half) with hair as black as midnight and green eyes like her mother. 

Vali and Nari don't really change much, considering their other mother was Æsir and they look human, but they do become identical like they were born as. 

Sleipnir of course, tromps around the backyard that is actually a large meadow that nobody claims. 

And when the greetings have been exchanged, and hugs given around (or maybe that's just Hela too) they will all sit around the lake as if they are children.

"Jor!" Hela exclaims, wiping water away from her half alive, half decaying face. Jormungand just hisses in joy and flicks some more water. Hela glares at him, and although it would be something out of a nightmare for humans, Jor is not deterred.  He can tell she's not really angry, and Hel has never scared him. 

Vali and Nari take turns riding Sleipnir, and he lets them. It's so different from how the Allfather had rode him, as if he was a common mule. The two boys - for they are really boys - whisper to him as they ride, ask him of how he feels, and doesn't push. They are considerate, and Sleipnir enjoys how happy they are, how happy he can make them. 

"I think you're better than the Impala." Nari says. Vali gasps and pushes his brother off. "Nothing is better than my Baby!" He exclaims. "No offense Sleipy." The two tumble to the ground and wrestles, the mock fight ending with Fen sitting on both of them. Hela declares them all losers. 

The children of Loki are called monsters. They are abominations. Not supposed to be born. They are half breeds and born of a male's womb. They are not normal. 

But together, they can do anything. They are monsters together. The Æsir(and everyone else) think of them as a bunch of dangerous misfits, but they are a loving family. And woe to anyone who thinks otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic ever, so it might have been boring or not very well written. Polite criticism is very welcomed.


End file.
